Vengeance
by Kristanka
Summary: After her mother and sister were murdered at their home in Cyrodiil, Alexandria Valandrus attempts to find refuge in the new land of Skyrim. She must find a way to get back for the things that were taken from her which oddly consists of the help from a thief and a rebel king.


Hey guys! So this is my first ever Skyrim story so please, if you have any comments or suggestions _**please**_ do not hesitate to tell me. I am not the world's greatest expert on this game so I wouldn't doubt if I get some things wrong in these stories. Anyways I hope you enjoy, I do enjoy writing in first person so this will be another first person story. :)

P.S- I put the intro to the game into the beginning of my story to keep it close to the story line since most of the main characters will be in this :)

Chapter One

Her deep amber eyes looked down into mine with her lips curving in a smile, an almost heavenly aura emanating from her body. My mom always smiled, no matter what was going on in her life. She would always smile while cooking, smile while gardening, even smile when i knew something was wrong, she was a divine being. My lips turned into a smile as her hand reached down to pull me up from the ground. I lifted my hand up to meet hers but to my surprise, when our hands touched there was a thick warm liquid covering them instead of the usual soft touch of her palm. I pulled my hand away and blood covered my palm, I looked up in shock and instead of a glowing figure, she stood as white as a ghost, blood gushing from her stomach and dripping down her mouth. Before I could scream her name, she was gone.

* * *

My eyes shot open, blinded by the sudden light that i was exposed to. I lay flat on a wooden floorboard, the smell of dirt and blood burned my nose. After a moment of finally adjusting to my surroundings, i realized i was in a carriage as it rocked and bumped over rubble and holes on the dirt road. It was lightly snowing as the snowflakes were falling onto my eyelashes and into my golden brown hair, remaining there as the temperature was almost cold enough to freeze a mammoth on the spot.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake." Came an extremely Nordic voice from my right. I lifted my head up and then my body, sitting up against the bench. . I took in my surroundings, definitely mid Morning Star from the amount of snow on the pines and clothing the guards wore around us. I looked over at the man who addressed me. He had blonde hair down to his shoulders, sides braided up in the traditional nord way, well-built and a face covered in dry dirt, must have put up a damn good fight.

"You tried crossing the border, yes? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us and that thief over there." He looked to his right and i followed, looking over at the scrawny man with dark hair, the sign of aging crawling upon his scruff. "Damn stormcloaks," The thief muttered. "Skyrim was fine until you came around. The Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfeld." He said with disgust as his eyes laid daggers upon the blonde nord's gaze. He changed his line of sight and now looked at me. "You there, you shouldn't be here. Its these stormcloaks the empire wants." He said, hatred still dripping from his mouth as he motioned towards the blonde nord on his right.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." The nord said and not moments after, the imperial guard in the front of the carriage yelled at us to shut up. I still hadn't said anything, my mind was still blank as to where we were going. My body ached from the fight I put up and all I wanted to do was lay in a hot spring and sleep forever, leaving all my cares and problems of this world behind. I looked away and quietly sighed, what have I gotten myself into.

"Whats wrong with him?" The thief asked out loud, bringing my gaze back and motioning it toward the man across from him who was in binds with a gag in his mouth. His dirty blonde hair fell to his shoulders in a loose tangled mess . He wore thick furs and daggers for eyes as he stared right at the thief.

"Watch your tongue!" The nord barked at him, "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king!"

Ah, I knew who this man was, I heard many stories of him when I lived in Cydrodiil. The rebel king, the one who voiced to change Skyrim and release it from the corrupt empire that seemed to stand above them. I lived in a strong imperial city and when I heard things about him, they were never good. But I always wondered what he was actually like, I guess you could say I wasn't like the rest of them.

"Ulfric...Jarl of Windhelm?" He questioned with a now trembling voice. "You're the leader of the rebellion, but...if they captured you...Gods, where are they taking us?!" He nervously asked, looking from Ulfric to the blonde nord. "I don't know where we're going, but Sovengard awaits." The nord said as he looked to the front of the carriage, the glimpse of somber screaming in his eyes.

We were approaching what looked to be some kind of town overpopulated with guards, almost every corner was covered with them. The thief, now beginning to develop a panic attack, kept fidgeting in his seat, looking around as if a guard would let him free. The blonde nord turned to speak to the thief, questioned where he was from to calm him down. I looked over at Ulfric and he was staring at me now. I rose an eyebrow at him and he narrowed his ice blue eyes. I acted much too calm for someone who was about to be executed but seeing as my whole family was murdered, I guess I just found comfort in death knowing i'll be reunited with them once again. I studied his face but felt remorse rather than hatred unlike all of the other imperials because I didn't even know him. Gods, i'd say no one actually knew him. His face bruised and cut from siding with something he believed in, a dirty cloth gagged his mouth. If he didn't have a gag, i could only imagine the things he would say to an imperial who escaped Cyrodiil in the same carriage as a horse thief and two stormcloaks. I smiled at the irony and moved my gaze left, down towards the village and cursed under my breath. I'm such an idiot. I should have known trying to escape into Skyrim while the rebellion took place was a bad idea, but i had no choice. Going into Skyrim meant i had a chance to start over, Skyrim wouldn't take me in as a criminal as i once was in Cyrodiil, this was my chance. What are the chances of being taken in as a rebel right as i stepped foot onto the land. Here, thinking they knew of what I did but only thought I was a measly Stormcloak, I almost snarled at the thought of it. These imperial guards didn't even let me explain who I was, just knocked me out and threw me into a caravan, taking my horse and sacred belongings, those ignorant bastards. If I was to ever get out of this mess, I am going to take back what is mine. Imperials were so much different around here. They treated things more with violence than with peace because of this rebellion, such a shame.

"General Tulius! The headsman awaits!" The guard at the gates yelled at the general on the horse in front. "Good, let's get this over with!" The man I presumed to be the General Tulius, spat out and

I narrowed my eyes, first couple of hours in the new land and i already hate the empire. The thief began praying to all the divines, begging them to help him and free him from these wretched binds. I scoffed, "The divines won't help you now." I finally said, still looking ahead as the carriage winded down the path to the entrance of the keep. I could feel the gaze of all three of them on me as I spoke for the first time.

The nord finally looked away and then scoffed to himself, "Gods, look at him. General Tullius, the militaries governor," he paused and looked around, "and it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves, I bet they had something to do with it." He cursed as he looked around, examining the fort as we entered in the gates and were now rounding around houses. His brows furrowed as if something became familiar to him. "This is Helegin..." He murmured. "I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in." His gaze, now back to an upset state, looked down into his lap. I never had a hatred for Stormcloaks as much as the empire did. Sure, they were rebels against the empire but they did it for freedom, and i respected that.

"Funny," the nord murmured. "When I was a boy, the Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." He said, lifting his head back up looking over at a house from behind me. "Who are they, daddy?" A young boy asked as we were passing the houses now. His face so eccentric with joy, not knowing what was about to happen. "Get inside son." His father said, pushing him back. "But i want to see the soldiers!" He whined but his father pushed him back inside, leaving a curious boy to his thoughts.

We finally made it to the center of the town and the thief began to panic again. "Why have we stopped?!" He yelled, looking around at all the guards. "Why do you think?" I asked him, "It's the end of of the line." The blonde nord said after, sending chills up the thief's body as I could see his eyes dart around. The carriages stopped against the wall and the imperial soldier in the front hopped off and went to the end. "We don't want to keep them waiting." The nord said to me with a sarcasm. We all stood up and one by one, hopped off the carriage and then pushed into a line by the guards. "We aren't rebels! You have to tell them we weren't with you!" The thief yelled frantically. "Have some last honor, horse thief. " the nord said as he was pushed next to me.

"Step up to the block when your name is called, one at a time!" The general barked. It was odd seeing a women as a general, she must really be a tough ass to be up that high in the military rather than cooking charred skeever meat for the family. "Empire loves their damn lists." The nord said to me and I replied with a smirk. Just an ordinary day for these guards, watching an execution and then retiring home to their families with a table full of food. Executing stormcloaks must be a routine for them for their eyes seemed to glazed over, no one was fidgeting at the sound of the axe being sharpened, this is what they were trained for. The guard held the list up to his face and then looked straight at the Jarl. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." Ulfric moved forward and into line. "It had been an honor, Jarl Ulfric." The nord said as he bowed his head down. I could tell he was rather close with the Jarl, looks to be as though he was one his closest generals. "Ralof of Riverwood." The guard said next as the nord beside me moved forward and back behind the line with Ulfric, I finally just learned his name and it was for execution rather than introduction. "Loikir of Rorikstead." The guard said and the thief rushed forward frantically. "No, i'm not a rebel! You can't DO this!" He begged like a dog to the guard with the list. The guard didn't even look up from the the paper in his hands, as if he didn't hear him.

In just a split second, the thief ran off. "HALT!" The general yelled but he kept running without even looking back. "Archers!" The general yelled to her right, they pulled back their bows and released, shooting multiple arrows into the thieves back, I could almost hear the puncture as they made contact with his skin. I cringed and looked down, away from the now lifeless body just feet away from us. Bloody fool for running, he should have known he couldn't escape in binds along with 10 or more imperial guards armed with weapons, just drooling to use them.

"Wait," I was snapped out of my daze and looked up. "You're not on the list, who are you?" He asked, "You're a long way from the Imperial City. What're you doing in Skyrim?" My lips trembled, debating to answer his question, I knew telling him wouldn't help, they would still execute me anyways. "Alexandria Valandrus, I traveled here from Skingrad." I replied, realizing it didn't even matter. He looked at his list and then at his general. "What should we do general, she's not on the list?" He asked puzzled, seeing as I didn't have your average everyday name from this area. "Forget the list." She spat out. Figures, i shook my head. "She goes to the block." He looked displeased at her answer but agreed as any imperial would to his general. "As your orders, general." He said and he looked back at me, his gaze apologetic. "I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Cyrodiil." He said and i nodded at him, appreciating the sympathy he gave me. Just a shame there will be no one to claim my remains, maybe the skeevers will find me as a delicious meal for them. "Follow the captain, prisoner." He said to me, giving me my permanent name from here on out. The captain turned around and I followed her, passing the guard as we made short eye contact. I followed her and was put next to the other prisoners in a long line. General Tullius, as i would assume since he wore the armor of a general, walked in front of Ulfric who, being in binds felt the courage to speak against him.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, some here in Helgin call you a hero but a hero doesn't use the voice of the emperor to murder his king and reserve his throne!" He moved closer to Ulfric, almost a foot away from his face and glowered. His face was in so much disgust it looked as though he was going to punch him, maybe spit on him in the process when he's already down, but he moved himself away with however much restraint he had left. "You started this war, ran Skyrim into chaos! Now the empire is going to put you down and restore the peace!" He yelled, pacing back and forth in front of Ulfric. It was dead quiet. The only thing to be heard were the crunching footsteps people made in the cold, packed dirt and the sound of General Tulius' armor clinking as he walked away.

All of a sudden, a faint roar filled the sky like thunder, nothing i've ever heard before and same for everyone else. "What was that?" A guard nervously asked and General Tulius waved him off after he was done coldly staring down Ulfric, "It was nothing," he said. "Carry on." He walked passed the Captain and she nodded, "Yes, general!" She looked at the priestess who i had just noticed has been there the whole time and told her to read us our last rights. The priestess rose her shaking hands in the air and closed her eyes, looking at us must have made her uncomfortable.

"As we commend your souls to Atherias, blessings of the eight divines upon you!-" she was interrupted by an angry prisoner who walked forward. "For the love of gods, get this over with!" He spat at the captain and she smirked. "As you wish." She moved next to him and the headsman came over. "Come on, I haven't got all day!" He yelled again and she threw him down on his knees and pushed his head onto the block. She dug her right foot into his back and the headsman brought up his sword and with force, swung it down onto the man's neck and beheaded him. I looked away as I could hear the blood spurt out of his neck with the thump of his hard skull hitting the ground. I've seen blood before but this, I don't know what it was but this made me want to look away.

His body fell over, lifeless, and the general threw it off to the side. The onlookers threw out their anger at both the imperials and stormcloaks, screaming deadly threats to each side. "Next! The new order in the rags!" The captain yelled, motioning at me and again, the same roar went off, but closer this time. What in blazes is that sound? I asked myself, now a little worried. It sounded as if a terrible storm was about to brew over us and it didn't sound good, not even the slightest bit. "There it is again," the guard who apologized to me before stated. "I SAID next." She yelled, ignoring him. "Okay, come on prisoner, nice and easy." He motioned at me, a bit worried as well. I stepped forward, walking towards them and then turned, facing the guard with the list. I stared right into his eyes, getting the most I could from my last minutes left in all of Tamriel.

His head was bulky with chestnut hair to his shoulders, messy from the rumble when trying to capture all he rebels. His eyes the color of a muddy swamp that screamed from lack of sleep. He was exhausted and I could see in his mind he was dreaming of a warm bed and a relaxing day to himself when this was all over. The captain pushed me down and I laid my head right in the bloody mess from the man before, cold now from the cold morning star air, soaking into my hair and whole right side of my face, the smell was so putrid, I was lucky it didn't reach to touch my lips or else I know I would have completely lost it. My body shook from both the temperature and fear of leaving this world. In the back of my mind, I was actually happy. Not only would I get to see my mother again, but also reunite with my father and younger sister and become a family again as a whole. I closed my eyes as a tear slid out between my eyelids, falling down my nose and into the collection of blood on the block. I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes, looking up at the headsman now as his shadow dominated me. Made me wonder, who signs up for a job like this, who dreams of being a headsman when they're just a young child. Who in their right mind goes home after this job and can live with themselves?

My eyes followed his axe as he rose it up behind his head. At that moment I was about to meet my fate, the sound, louder than ever made its way through the sky and over our heads. In the distance, a dragon came flying, causing a couple guards to frenzy at the sight of the once extinct creature. It swooped over and landed right on top of the tower behind the headsman, causing him to stumble over. "Dragon!" A guard yelled and everyone in the area screamed as the townspeople ran back into their homes thinking it would be safe behind a wooden door and thatch roof.

The dragon lifted its large head back and let out a shout that pounded through the whole town, causing a couple roofs to collapse in and brick walls to break and fall over. I stumbled to get up, my vision blacked out as the shout pounded through my head, voices and explosions were only muffled now. I looked up, my vision blurry now, seeing the large figure of a dragon shooting fire at the town, setting fire to almost every building. Everyone was running around, pushing past me as the rubble fell from the buildings and down onto the paths. I couldn't believe what I was looking at, a real life dragon. A species said to have been extinct for thousands of years after the battle of the fiery world. The dragon pushed itself off the tower and the gust of wind blew past me, causing me to fall back down. A muffled voice went off in the background as my vision was coming back. The dragon soared over the town, picking up archers on the few towers left and dropping them to their deaths. This battle wasn't even a fight at all, it was already a defeat. We were all going to die.

The voice got louder and more clear. Soon enough, I could clearly hear it and it was calling for me. I looked over and it was the blonde nord, Ralof calling for me to come into a tower. "Come! In here if you wish to live!" He yelled and I hurried and got up. The dragon now soaring closer i wanted nothing but the safety in that tower. I sprinted up to the tower and he pushed me through the door, closing it behind us.

 **A/N** Now that ends the first chapter! :) Sorry if it was a bit long, this one was sort of an introduction to the setting and storyline, so details of the main character Alexandria and her past will **forsure** be in the next one. Tell me what you thought of it and i'll continue it! :)


End file.
